Talk:Union Pacific Railroad (ISA)
"Owning Lines in Texas" Not possible, twelve separate companies have full control over all rail lines in Texas. Two of those companies also have operations in some northern Mexican states. Also, my railways are not nationalized, they remain under the control of Federated Companies and State-partial committees. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:13, July 30, 2012 (UTC) If you look at the map of the Union Pacific and their rail lines, one cuts directly across the Kingdom of Texas, and even has small branches. Even so, if your twelve seperate companies have full control over all of them, then you've stolen Union Pacific property. And the rail lines stated in Mexico belong to the two companies I purchased, as well as all their assets and lines. Enclavehunter (talk) 07:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) When Texas left the United States, all companies connected in Texan energy (ex. Methan-petrol energy), transportation (ex. Continental Texas Airlines) and public works (ex. Free Valley Water Works) were reformed out of older United States company. The Union Pacific Railways were eminent domain-ed by the Texan government, handed to 12 newly chartered companies and expanded at their will. Two of these companies (Arizona Flat Lines and Rio Grande Railways) have holdings in the Mexican states of Chihuahua, Sonora, Zaragoza, Tamaulipas and Neuvo Leon. We didn't take anything, it was done in the manner that governance combined economics are. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh. In that I case, I must apoligze. If I may ask, where can I find this information. Also, can Union Pacific still use your rail lines though? Enclavehunter (talk) 07:40, July 30, 2012 (UTC) This information doesn't exist, because I haven't wrote it all down. But there is this from the transportation section: "and the development of a rail based domestic transportation system managed by twelve corporations with indirect government control." And to use the railways can be arranged in an RP fashion. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Ounce again, I apolgize. Enclavehunter (talk) 07:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to apologize for anything, it was just a misunderstanding. I haven't been able to write about my economy because of this monster. I would say that 95% of it is my fault, so don't think that you offended me. I apologize for this. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Locomotives There is no way solar-powered locomotives would work in the mountains of the west, or with heavy freight loads Union Pacific runs. It would make more sense to electrify all of the lines and just use solar plants to supply the electricity. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Good point. I will fix that. Enclavehunter (talk) 14:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC)